1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reel device for a blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blinds provide a decoration effect while shielding people from the sunlight. A typical blind generally comprises two suspension cords each having a first end fixed to a winding reel and a second end fixed to the blind.
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional device 1 for evenly winding or unwinding a suspension cord 16 of a blind. FIG. 1A is an enlarged view of a circled portion in FIG. 1. FIG. 2 is a partial sectional view of the device in FIG. 1.
The device 1 comprises a reel 11 and a casing 12 for rotatably supporting the reel 11. An end of the suspension cord 16 extends through a hole (not shown) in a bottom wall 121 of the casing 12 and another hole 13 (FIG. 1A), and is then guided by a guide 14 that provides a wall 141 against which the suspension cord 16 abuts.
However, as shown in FIG. 1A, a gap D exists between an inner side of the guide 14 and the reel 11 such that the suspension cord 16 is apt to slip away via the gap D in a case that the suspension cord 16 has a small diameter or a relatively large force is applied to the suspension cord 16.
FIG. 3 is a partial sectional view of another conventional device modified from the device in FIG. 1. In this device, the reel 15 includes a conical section for smoothly guiding the suspension cord 16, yet the above-mentioned problem still exists. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,113 discloses a similar design and thus has the same disadvantage.